five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 108 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Universal Corruption
Short Summary Long Summary Usopp grins in triumph, and yells that he beat an Arrancar. The sniper remembers his promise to beat one of every group, meaning a ninja, a pirate, a marine, a wizard, a demon, an Arrancar, and a Quincy. Yasopp walks to his son, and compliments him for his victory. Usopp states that it feels good to be back on his way to being a brave warrior of the sea. A proud Yasopp thinks that Usopp will be an even better sniper than him one day. Remembering Sol, Usopp looks to the side and sees the Wizard with a bullet in his head, lying in a pool of blood. He realizes that whoever killed Sol had to have done it at a distance great enough to take the man by surprise. Yasopp admits to killing Sol, saying he didn’t want him getting in the way of his son being a knight in shining armor for the ninja princess. Flustered, Usopp says it’s not like that, protesting that anyone would’ve done it in that situation, pointing out Yasopp could’ve done it. The Red-Haired Pirate admits it, but says he was already the knight for Usopp’s mother. Putting his hand on his son’s shoulder, Yasopp calls his wife a queen among women for loving him enough to let him go out to sea. He asks if Usopp knows why his dad chose not to be an Alliance captain. He states it’s because he wants to step aside for the next generation, plus he sees a lot more freedom as a grunt. Usopp nods at that, having realized long ago that he can’t handle the burdens of being a captain like Luffy. Yasopp repeats that it’s Usopp’s time to be the knight, plus he wanted to see how much he had grown as a sniper. In summary, Yasopp says he’s truly proud of his son, which prompts a smile from Usopp. The Straw Hat then remembers Ino’s predicament, and starts to run to check if she’s still alive. Yasopp asks his son to leave it to the medics, but Usopp says it’s all for nothing if the fall kills Ino, so he needs to know. Yasopp tells his son to calm down, but Usopp just runs down the edge of the mountain, ignoring his father’s horrified gasps. Eventually, Usopp trips and starts rolling down the mountain. Just as a burly Marine Captain beats several Alliance soldiers and promises to bring justice down on them, Usopp rolls into him and they both careen down Mt. Hakobe. They eventually land near the Vine Net at the foot of the mountain. While the Marine wonders what happened, Usopp recovers and gasps in horror at the man. The Marine asks who’s yelling at him, Usopp says it’s the Sandman, who wants ‘Mr. Marine’ to go to sleep. Then, after 8 Usopp Hammers, and one Usopp Rubber Band of Doom, the Marine finally falls unconscious. Relieved, Usopp dusts himself off and wonders why he ran down the mountain. Hearing something tear, Usopp looks up and sees the Net about to give. He quickly runs over to the net, frantically cursing as he moves to catch the girl. Just in time, Usopp manages to catch Ino, bridal style, gasping in horror at her bruised and beaten body. He curses that Chopper isn’t there, and wonders where the Medics are. Usopp notices Ino stirring, and asks if she’s all right. She looks up, and blushes at the man who saved her, assuring him that she’s fine but needs a medic. Usopp then looks around, wondering how no medics are around at the moment. His answer promptly comes to him as a large object crashes into the ground beside him. When Usopp wonders what it is, Kidd gets to his feet, telling the ‘Long-Nose Sniper’ to not yell when he’s right next to him, calling it annoying. Shocked and a little fearful at the fierce captain, Usopp asks what happened. A chuckling Kidd says he ran into a stubborn, hard-hitting ‘bastard’. The Pirate compliments the Arrancar’s right hook, saying that if they were in a different situation, he would’ve asked him to join his crew. Poww, frowning, walks over and says Kidd is like a cockroach. Kidd boasts that one punch won’t bring down the future King of the Pirates. Usopp indignantly yells that Luffy will be King of the Pirates, not him. Glaring, Kidd tells Usopp that the only reason he isn’t killing him for that is because they’re allies and he’s already in a fight. He admits that Luffy is a worthy rival for the title, and that he wants to have a fight to the death so they can see who’s more worthy. Until then, Kidd needs to fight the war and tells Usopp to stay out of his way unless he wants to get killed. Usopp ignores the threat and looks at Poww, realizing that the medics are trying avoid the crossfire of Kidd and Poww’s fight. The Sniper yells that Kidd needs to hurry and finish the fight, since the medics can’t get the injured on the ground. Kidd states that medics got past just fine, and that the ones in the tents are too weak to survive this situation. He tells Usopp that if he really wants to help Ino, he needs to take initiative and run to Medical. Knowing Kidd is right, Usopp sighs and tells Ino to hang on, promising to get her to a doctor. After a weak nod from the Ninja, Usopp runs off. As Poww watches, a grinning Kidd asks why the Arrancar isn’t trying to stop them. When Poww points out Kidd would get in the way, the Pirate admits it. He explains that he will not taint his duel with Luffy by letting one of his crew get killed, meaning the fight would be about revenge instead of becoming King of the Pirates. Poww then notices the defeated Abirama, and calls him a disgraceful fool. Kidd looks at the unconscious Arrancar, thinking that the Sniper is better than expected and wondering if the 200 Million Beri bounty wasn’t a mistake. Poww asks if Kidd is angry at him for insulting a comrade, knowing he wouldn’t get away with that with the other Alliance fighters. Kidd states that if Poww wants to insult his comrade, he won’t stop him, saying he has every right to be mad at a failure. The Pirate then says he’s just there to stop the Coalition from interfering in his goals, repeating that he’s just a selfish pirate. Poww calls Kidd odd, prompting the Pirate to retort with an insult about his height. Glaring, Poww snarls that he’s going to tear the man apart by the limbs. Vice Admiral Maynard stares down at the beaten Maki, and considers his judgment of them. He considers execution or prison, knowing exactly how unappealing Impel Down is. Regardless, he starts to lean towards prison for them, hoping that they’ll ‘come to their senses’ and be let out. Maynard asks if they realize how foolish they were to side with pirates, who he sees as nothing more than enemies of the peace. He explains that he became ‘the Pursuer’ to chase down every pirate and bring them to justice, adding that the otherworlders siding with them insults the principles he fights for. Hacchi speaks up, asking if Maynard never considered the possibility that he himself isn’t standing in the way of peace. The Soul Reaper states that while he admires the Vice Admiral’s desire to hunt down enemies of the peace, there is still the issue of how the Marines define who an enemy is. When Maynard asks what he knows, Hacchi says he knows what it’s like to be wrongly targeted for justice. The Vizard reasons that while Maynard has every right to be angry at someone taking the opposite side, it is foolish for him not to consider why they would choose that side, berating him for just assuming it’s because they’re evil criminals. Frowning, Maynard asks if the Alliance does the same to them. Hacchi argues that they understand their intentions, and while some are certainly evil, others are misguided. When a curious Maynard asks what he falls under, Hacchi instantly says he’s misguided for being blindly loyal to an organization that has misdefined what an actual enemy is. Hacchi states that the World Government has become too big and powerful. With its absolute power over the world, it was corrupted absolutely. To such a thing, an enemy is anyone who threatens the stability of such power. The Soul Reaper asks the Vice Admiral if he’s ever considered that maybe the people he pursues are just threats to the World Government’s power-base. Maynard sighs at this, admitting that there are a lot of bad people in the World Government, speaking from his experience in Dressrosa. Having said that, he does not disagree with the government’s attempts to maintain power. While the world is corrupt, Maynard sees the government’s absolute power as the only thing keeping his world safe. Maybe some of the criminals he pursues aren’t really threats, but he is adamant that anyone who operates outside the law can still become a threat. Maynard then poses the question, asking what is morality if the world is safe. Hacchi retorts that it’s everything, remembering when he and his fellow Vizards were targeted ‘for justice’, which allowed the corrupt in Soul Society to get away with their evil. Once they got away with that, it escalated to the point where Aizen nearly destroyed Soul Society. Hacchi states the same thing is happening to the World Government. People let its corruption go unchecked, permitting the increase in power until it became absolute. Hacchi adds that they’re fighting on opposite sides just because the World Government wants to maintain its power-base. Hacchi ends the argument by saying nothing is worth letting the corrupt going unchecked, since they’ll just get away with more and more. Sighing, Maynard states that while Hacchi might be right, he cannot walk away from his beliefs, calling it his duty to pursue and beat everyone who is an enemy to peace. Hacchi, clearly seeing the impasse, notes that there’s no choice but to fight. Maynard makes the first move with a Shave, but Hacchi is able to follow the Marine’s movements and forms a barrier. The Vice Admiral strikes with a Black Finger Pistol, cursing barriers when he doesn’t get through. Hacchi Flash Steps back and creates several triangular barriers, launching them as a Seisankakkei. Maynard manages to avoid it with Shave, as Hacchi discretely prepares his next move. The Marine notices that he’s stepping in something shiny, and kicks himself away with a Moonwalk, avoiding the sudden orange cube meant to envelop him. Hacchi smirks, saying he’s never seen anyone fast enough to avoid the Standing Ovation, remembering that he even caught Shinji in it in their Vizard training. Maynard scoffs that he should hope he is, calling himself the fastest Vice Admiral, boasting that the only Marine faster is Kizaru. If the Glint-Glint Fruit is factored out, Maynard is the fastest Marine in terms of pure, raw speed. When Hacchi realizes this, Maynard boasts that whatever traps are thrown, they won’t do a thing. Hacchi states that the fault is with him for thinking he could hit the Marine in the legs so as to incapacitate him. Maynard raises an eyebrow at that, asking if Hacchi is really fighting him with no killing intent. Hacchi admits he doesn’t enjoy combat, and only fights to help his friends, which is why most of his Kidō is either a barrier or a healing spell. Maynard calls it disappointing that the Soul Reaper has no resolve to fight, guessing he would be really powerful if he had that intent. When Hacchi argues that he has killed, Maynard asks if that was when there was no other choice, saying there’s a big difference between that and killing someone because they’re an enemy. The Marine states that the latter has no regret while the former implies it, and asks the Soul Reaper if he regrets the lives he’s taken. Without hesitation, Hacchi says he does, calling it a burden to be charged with purifying the corrupted souls. While he told himself every Hollow purified went to Soul Society, he never had proof his methods worked. Even when Hacchi killed Baraggan, he still felt regret, knowing that deep down, the Espada was just someone else who feared death. Maynard hears that, and is amazed that his opponent took down Baraggan, finally understanding his skill and level of threat. The Vice Admiral ends the conversation, saying he really needs to kill Hacchi. Maynard begins by firing a Tempest Kick, but Hacchi just stops it with a quick barrier. Deciding he needs to get around the barriers, the Vice Admiral sends a Tempest Kick right at the mountain, which ricochets right back at Hacchi as a Bank Shot. Hacchi winces in pain when the attack nails him in the shoulder, drawing blood. Smirking, Maynard says the barriers aren’t as impressive when he can easily get around them like that. Hacchi agrees, saying he can’t waste time, adding that the Vice Admiral is a credit to the Marines with his brains and brawn. Vowing to take Maynard down, Hacchi aggressively sends a Hadō #57: Daichi Tenyō. The Vice Admiral manages to enhance his legs with Haki, and kicks all the rocks sent, shattering them easily. Hacchi follows up with a Hadō #73: Sōren Sōkatsui, which Maynard is able to block by crossing his Haki-enhanced arms. Maynard lightly tells the Soul Reaper that he has to do better, and Hacchi agrees, forming his Hollow Mask. Maynard reacts with surprise, until he remembers being debriefed about the Vizards, and realizes that’s who he’s facing. When Maynard addresses him as Vizard, Hacchi asks if he’s not Soul Reaper anymore. Maynard sticks with ‘Vizard’, claiming that’s what he is. Hacchi argues that he’s still a Soul Reaper, despite the Hollow powers that resulted from that terrible incident. Maynard, narrowing his eyes, says that plenty believe the Vizards’ existence is a crime against nature. Hacchi responds with a Hadō #4: Byakurai, which Maynard dodges as he asks if he touched a nerve. Hacchi simply says he can’t waste his five minutes with the mask, but Maynard hears the edge to his voice. Hacchi retorts that he just doesn’t want to hear opinions that he’s already heard, and sends a Hadō #73: Sōren Sōkatsui. Easily avoiding the attack, Maynard says he’s just the messenger of a belief many in his Government have, especially the Celestial Dragons and the Elder Stars. When Hacchi states that Arrancar would also be seen in the same way with that train of thought. Maynard admits that they do, and only tolerate the Arrancar as allies, like they do with the Seven Warlords of the Sea. Frowning, Hacchi sends a barrage of Shakkahō and Sōkatsui, not even needing to use the incantations or the names. When Hacchi asks him his personal opinion, Maynard repeats that they are enemies of justice and peace, and that he doesn’t care if their existence is a crime or not. Hacchi nods in approval at that, calling that focus on what’s important admirable, but still calling him blind to what he needs to actually ‘pursue’. Bristling at the lecture, Maynard sends a Tempest Kick: Boomerang, which moves over the Vizard’s head and curves back towards him. Hacchi calmly blocks it with a barrier, and Maynard states that unlike his opponent, he can take the time to handle everything thrown at him. While calling the Vizard strong, Maynard states he doesn’t have the stamina to match a Vice-Admiral, who have trained their bodies to its peak and beyond to the superhuman. In short, Maynard is confident he can outlast Hacchi in the fight. Hacchi admits that he would lose in a battle of attrition, but claims that victory can be claimed in a single, well-thought-out decisive blow. He then says he’ll show that he’s smarter than Maynard. Hacchi realizes he has two minutes, knowing that what he’s planned has to work now, since bringing back the mask will result in weaker attacks. The Vizard then starts waving his hand around, confusing the Vice Admiral. Maynard asks what’s the point, comparing it to an interpretive dance. Smirking, Hacchi draws a circle, placing a shining circle the size of a human over a bemused Maynard’s head. As Hacchi starts drawing another circle, an annoyed Maynard says he has no intention of letting Hacchi finish his plan. Getting in a sprinter’s stance, Maynard vows to crush his opponent and show what a real decisive blow looks like. Hacchi scoffs that’s probably dedicated to raw physical strength, and Maynard asks why fix it if it isn’t broke. Maynard then combines Moonwalk and Shave into a Sprint, vanishing. Hacchi quickly forms a multi-layered Kidō barrier that gives Maynard pause. The Vice Admiral explains that his technique is all about gaining momentum, meaning he’ll try busting through instead of going around. Maynard then unleashes a barrage of Black Finger Pistol: Swarming Hornet that easily tear through several barriers. Maynard shows confidence in victory, but he is unable to break the last barrier. Hacchi reminds him that momentum can’t be kept going when you’re crashing through. Maynard arrogantly says it won’t make a difference, prompting Hacchi to smirk as he repeats his words about a well-thought-out attack. Hacchi brings his barrier down and strikes Maynard with Hadō #68: Sōryū Tenran. Maynard asks if that was it, but Hacchi says that was part 1, and part 2 is right behind him. Maynard turns and sees the shining circle behind him. He mentally curses that he’ll still be carried into the circle no matter what he does, deciding to just take the hit and see what happens. To his surprise, Maynard goes in one circle, and pops out of the first circle Hacchi created earlier. Hacchi explains that it’s Sōmon, the Twin Gates, which he developed himself. Annoyed, Maynard yells that that wasn’t decisive. Hacchi, pointing two fingers at the Vice Admiral, says that part three is coming. Maynard yells that he won’t be hit by a spell, claiming he’ll use Moonwalk to avoid it. Before he can do that, Hacchi explodes Maynard’s leg with a Jirai Kidō. The explosion flings a surprised Maynard forward into another spot that explodes, and the process just keeps repeating. Hacchi dubs it the Rensa Han’nō. Maynard realizes that all the hand movements from earlier were to prepare for this. The Vice Admiral curses that he was baited into attacking and leaving himself open, calling himself a fool. Maynard passes out and falls off the 1st Level. Hacchi, his mask breaking, smiles that raw power isn’t everything, and that those who think so tend to have short lives. Zaku laughs as he advances on Araña and Beth, asking if that’s all they got. Araña asks her comrade if she’s still good to fight, and Beth admits how frightened she is. Araña says the same; still incredulous that Fairy Tail was able to take down full-blooded Demons. That being said, Araña is still ready to fight, having no desire to be pushed around by the half-demon brat, and she repeats her question to Beth. The young witch hesitantly agrees. Deep down, Araña knows that Beth doesn’t want to fight, completely understanding why. On one hand, Mermaid Heel has never faced a Demon. Plus, Beth is barely seventeen and had always been seen as the baby sister of the guild. As a result, she was still babied greatly, which had affected her willingness to risk her life in battle. Araña confidently tells Beth they can beat their guy if they’re smart. The older Wizard says she’ll distract him while Beth crushes the guy with stronger spells. Beth admits to not knowing if those spells will work, again wondering how Fairy Tail took on Tartaros. Araña points out how powerful the Fairy Tail members are, and gets back on topic by asking Beth to trust her and her plan. When Beth says it isn’t much of a plan, Araña says it’s all they’ve got, reassuring Beth that she can do it while her ‘big sister’ does the heavy lifting. Araña then rushes Zaku, much to Beth’s worry. She then briefly wonders if she’s keeping Beth back because she doesn’t want to see her hurt, regretting babying her so much. Grinning, Zaku says it’s fine if she dies first, and sends a Decapitating Wind Scythe at Araña. She quickly leaps to the side and sends an Escupida Telaraña at Zaku’s right wing to weigh him down. Zaku lands after his fall, curses his opponent, and sends another Decapitating Wind Scythe. Araña ducks under that, and sends an Escupida Telaraña right in the face. While Zaku curses, Araña calls out to Beth. Nervous, Beth swipes Zaku with a Corn Whip, sending the Ninja flying onto his back. Nerves fading, Beth happily yells about the attack working, earning a light smile from Araña. She thinks that Beth just doesn’t realize how much of a powerful Wizard she is yet. Recovered, Zaku curses the webs and moves to claw them off. Araña quickly stops him by sending enough web to tie down Zaku’s arms. She thinks that last time Zaku could still use his arms to bring out Chakra. On her signal, Beth sends a volley of Carrot Missiles. Zaku screams that he isn’t done and bursts through the restraining web right a flex of his arms. Araña wonders how much strength the man has, thinking that only S-Class level opponents should be able to do that. She notices Zaku’s body, thinking there’s no way that was done with just raw physical strength. Zaku then sends a Supersonic Slicing Wave that rips the carrots to pieces, horrifying the girls. With a Demonic Snarl, Zaku tears the webbing from his face, promising that he’ll show why he shouldn’t be underestimated. Araña sends a Neta Telaraña, but Zaku tears through it with a Decapitating Wind Scythe. As Araña leaps to the side, Zaku turns to Beth, saying she looks like a weakling despite the fact she hurt him. Deciding she’s the bigger threat, Zaku promises that Beth will unrecognizable when he’s done, and sends Supersonic Wind Scythes. Beth watches in horror, resigned to the fact she can’t get out of the way. Araña quickly runs in front of Beth, and takes the attack for her. A horrified Beth yells to her friend, who smiles as she thinks Beth can win without her. Araña has a flashback to when Beth first joined Mermaid Heel seven years ago. She was confused when she saw Beth playing in her garden, using magic to make the vegetables grow. As she wonders how a garden makes for an effective use of magic, the Guild Master Reina Mikazuchi sternly says the look on her face is disrespectful. She chides her to be more respectful of what their new member chooses to use magic for. Araña gasps in surprise at Reina’s sudden presence, and starts to try denying it. Eventually realizing it’s useless to hide it, Araña says she fails to see how a garden makes for effective magic. Reina clarifies that it’s Vegetable Magic, and that the same argument can be made for Thread Magic. Reina, telling Araña to listen well, states that a big part of learning magic is to find what you’re most in-tuned with, either something to be passionate about or mesh with. After all, emotion is important in learning and executing magic. Reina speaks of how Beth told her she loved to garden with her parents in West Ishgar, so she decided to start teaching Beth Vegetable Magic. She proclaims that thanks to Beth’s passion, Vegetable Magic will be turned into something powerful. Reina elaborates that that goes for any fighting style, using the example of Kagura becoming a wonderful swordsman one day. Reina sternly tells Araña to keep that in mind the next time she sees Beth’s magic as useless, and Araña obediently agrees. The flashback then ends. Zaku laughs at Araña going down, and points his hands at Beth. He admits that his Curse Power is drained, but he can still use his Chakra. Beth thinks of Araña sacrificing herself for her to win the fight, and decides to prove her right. When Zaku asks how it feels for a friend to die for nothing, Beth yells that she didn’t, vowing to win for her sake, calling a friend willing to die because they believe in them the greatest of confidence boosters. Zaku calls all that crap, proclaiming that there’s the strong and the weak. Beth calls him wrong, shouting that Mermaid Heel is a sisterhood where bonds make them stronger. Angry, remembering Orochimaru’s betrayal, Zaku yells for her to shut up and starts an attack. Beth then begins the Garden Armory. It starts with a giant piece of broccoli punching Zaku in the face, launching him into the air. Then, Carrot Missiles, going at speeds that match real missiles, quickly slam into Zaku all over his body. Then, a volley of Pepper Bombs all pop out and detonate around Zaku, sending him flying back. Beth then ends it with a Corn Whip that sends Zaku flying, defeated and screaming in pain. Beth, panting in exhaustion, is in disbelief that she won. She then walks over to Araña, and sadly says that she’s been avenged and can rest in peace. Araña says that’s great, but she’s not ready to die. After Araña congratulates Beth, the latter falls on her rear in shock, wondering how she’s still alive. Araña admits that it still hurt and probably would have killed her if it wasn’t for wrapping herself in Armadura Telaraña. She weakly laughs that enough layers of her threads are as strong as steel. Araña then compliments Beth again on how great she did. Beth smiles at that, and loses consciousness, falling asleep. Araña chuckles and strokes Beth’s hair, before going unconscious herself. Poww raises an eyebrow when he sees Zaku and Maynard’s defeats. Kidd grins at that, and urges his Unit to get up the mountain. Sighing, the Arrancar states that ‘worms’ can’t be counted on. He proclaims that it’s up to him to halt the advance, calling it his ‘god’s’ orders. Frowning, Kidd says to tell that to someone who cares, and calls Poww as dumb as he is big if he thinks he’ll just let him pass and go after the others. Poww draws his Zanpakutō, admitting that while his opponent has lasted longer than he cares to admit, he will end things here. Kidd grins, mockingly saying he’s scared. He actually trembles with excitement at the prospect of fighting a Resurreción. Poww admits he doesn’t like using it for how exhausting it is, but says he’ll go through with it to complete his Majesty’s mission. With a “Breathe, Calderón”, Poww transforms into his massive Resurreción. Kidd calls him a big, ugly ‘son of a bitch’, and notes that with how heavy it is, it probably exhausts Poww just to move. Poww comments that Kidd really looks like a worm from there, and raises his arm as he yells for him to get squashed. Poww throws a punch fast enough to slam into Kidd and send him skidding. Groaning in pain, Kidd realizes that the Soul Reapers weren’t exaggerating when describing how much stronger Arrancar become in their Resurreción. Poww then proclaims that he’ll destroy the mountain’s base, thinking the Alliance can’t be allowed to advance to the next level. Surprised, Kidd wonders if Poww is crazy for seriously considering this. He then realizes Poww can probably take that risk, and isn’t strong enough to destroy the whole mountain. Kidd curses to himself, knowing that his comrades will die if Poww’s attack connects. He thinks they’re lucky they’re so useful to him, but he’d rather not have Chitsujo read him the riot act. Poww fires a Cero at the mountain. Knowing this’ll hurt, Kidd leaps in front of the Cero, crosses his arms, and takes the full blast. Hacchi watches this and yells for his Captain in worry. He then thinks that while he appreciates Kidd showing he cares, he wonders if the Pirate forgot Hacchi was there and fully capable of forming a barrier. Charred, Kidd falls to the ground, moaning about how much that hurt. Poww chuckles at the ‘stupid little worm’, saying he’s only delayed the inevitable. He points out that Kidd said he was selfish earlier, and yet he saved his comrades, calling him an odd worm in the process. Kidd scowls at that, thinking he saved them because he’s selfish and wanted to avoid Chitsujo’s reprimand. He adds that he would’ve felt bad for looking ungrateful to Chitsujo. He states that he repays his debts, and he owes Chitsujo and his men. It cuts to right after the Straw Hats beat Doflamingo, when Kaido had imprisoned Kidd. The Emperor yells for his subordinates to take a look, saying this is the difference between him and a ‘supernova’, asking if he cares they beat a Warlord. Kidd doesn’t respond, not wanting to give the creature that beat him the satisfaction. A Beasts Pirates crewmate tells Kidd to give Kaido a response, saying it’ll work out better in the long run. When Kidd still doesn’t respond, preferring to die than doing Kaido any favors, the Emperor lifts his massive spiked club, saying he doesn’t like the boy’s lack of respect. The crewmate from earlier tells ‘Lord Kaido’ he doesn’t need to worry about a response, pointing out he was strong enough to beat Kidd into a coma. Glaring, Kaido slams his club into the grunt, saying he doesn’t need him to speak for Kidd. The others sweat-drop at that, thinking Kaido has become a demanding drunk. Kaido orders Kidd to respond to him, promising he won’t live long enough to be put on display otherwise, saying dead men can’t be messengers. Kidd thinks he’d rather die than serve as a message. Kaido, snarling, yells for the cell to be opened, saying the ‘brat’ needs to be taught a lesson. As the Beast Pirates think that Kaido has become a violent drunk, the Emperor grows impatient and easily smashes the cell open, terrifying his crew. Kaido tosses Kidd in front of his subordinates, and promises to beat him within an inch of his life. Suddenly, the doors to Kaido’s room swings open, and all the grunts gasp in horror when they see what they see. Jack, a man worth a Billion Beris, and one of Kaido’s Three Disasters, steps in, covered in blood. Kaido asks what happened, and Jack says that someone’s there to see the Emperor before collapsing unconscious. As the grunts wonder who could’ve done that to Jack, Kaido sobers up as he sees the mystery man. The man wears the robes of Menou, and is of average height with black hair and dark-green eyes. He’s also carrying Sheepshead and Ginrummy over his shoulder, who are also unconscious. The man states that people need to learn the meaning of self-restraint and temperance, tossing the two to the ground. Kaido says he doesn’t know who the newcomer is, but that he has a lot of nerve, asking if he knows who he is. The man states that he’s more than aware of Kaido’s reputation as the strongest Creature in the world, calling anyone who’d fight against someone they didn’t know a fool. Kaido snarls at the man, cursing that he’s in a bad mood after his supply of SMILES has been cut off, on top of three of his subordinates being beaten, saying the man either has the worst timing or he’s got a death wish. The Watcher states that he didn’t beat up Kaido’s subordinates, claiming that they just paid the price for failing to practice temperance. When the man claims that Jack and the others did it all to themselves, a grunt mutters about it being impossible. Frowning, Kaido demands who the newcomer is, guessing everything from a high-ranking Marine, a Warlord, an upstart Pirate, or a member of Cipher Pol. The man states that Kaido is wrong on all accounts, and introduces himself as Setsudo the Temperance. When the Watcher states he’s come for Eustass Kidd, Kaido wonders what he wants with him. Setsudo admits it isn’t him, but his Lord who wants the young Pirate. After Kaido asks, Setsudo frowns, claiming that Kaido is not worthy to know of his Lord's existence. He repeats his demand for Kidd to be released, wanting to keep things peaceful. Kaido growls at the ‘disrespect’, saying that acting in such a manner is basically committing suicide in the New World, adding that he lost the chance to keep things peaceful when three high-ranking subordinates were beaten. Setsudo, sighing, repeats that he didn’t do anything to them, and they were merely punished for not being temperate. Kaido screams that he doesn’t care and won’t let this mockery of his crew continue. The Emperor furiously charges with his spiked club raised, booming that he’ll turn him into a stain. Setsudo raises his hand, and says his superior was right to say he couldn’t be negotiated with. Kaido screams for him to die, but Setsudo catches the club with no effort, absolutely shocking everyone else who has never seen Kaido’s attacks stopped. With a Deflect, Setsudo dislocates Kaido’s shoulder. The Emperor then feels a blow to the chest, with spikes digging in, as if it was his own club and strength. In pain, Kaido wonders if it’s a Devil Fruit. Setsudo then suddenly appears next to Kidd, confirming that it isn’t. He states that if he stayed, it would take time he doesn’t have. Setsudo then tells Kidd they’re going to meet his master, and vanishes with him in a beam of light. Chitsujo sighs as he rubs his head, muttering that he knew the mission would turn violent. The Good King says that he’s glad he sent Setsudo on the mission. He didn’t throw a single punch, which makes things easier if Kaido throws a fit later. The Saint Warrior states that Kaido is almost certain to later, adding his opinion that the Beast Pirates have no temperance. Chitsujo promises to take care of it when they reach the Pirate World. For now, Chitsujo calls Kidd forward with a warm smile, saying they have much to discuss. Still in awe, Kidd mutters that he still can’t believe the place exists. Chitsujo admits that many had the same reaction, and says it’s good Kidd has healed and can move again. He notes how long it took despite Menou’s fantastic healers, knowing how severely Kaido injured Kidd and his crew. Kidd mutters that he can’t believe after everything he’s done to become King of the Pirates, he was crushed by one of the Four Emperors. Chitsujo states there’s nothing to be ashamed of, reminding Kidd that the Four Emperors are the strongest pirates in the world, and even the alliance Kidd formed had less than a 50% chance of beating any Emperor. Glaring, Kidd asks if he’s just going to mocked. Chitsujo sternly glares at Kidd, saying he merely stated the fact that Kidd was not ready to take on an Emperor, calling what Kaido did proof. Sighing, Kidd curses Chitsujo for being right. Setsudo coldly tells Kidd to show his Lord some respect. Kidd, glaring, says the only reason he isn’t trying to kill either of them is because he is grateful they saved his and his crew’s lives. Kidd folds his arms, saying that he doubts someone would’ve interfered with matters in other worlds unless he wanted something from him. Chitsujo sighs, wishing Kidd hadn’t put it in such a way to make him sound like a bad guy, but admits it. Kidd says he can grant one favor, saying he does repay his debts. He won’t agree to be a privateer like the Seven Warlords, saying that’s where he draws the line. Chitsujo states he has no interest in such a shady matters like using pirates for government. Grinning, Kidd states that he likes him more than the World Government, calling them and their Warlords nothing but trash. Chitsujo states he desires Kidd’s allegiance for the war. The Being of Order then explains the situation, shocking Kidd with the bombshells. Chitsujo admits it’s a lot to take in, but states they need all the help they can get and would appreciate any they get. Kidd basically sums it up as different worlds, a psycho brother, a Universal War, and the World Government joining in to wipe out the Great Pirate Era. Chitsujo states that there’s no doubt Sakazuki will ally with Konton, on top of seeing Rob Lucci himself join in the Summit Invasion. He also calls the Fleet Admiral obsessed with what he sees as justice, knowing he’d gladly throw away the last of the World Government’s honor to destroy the Pirate Era. Chitsujo asks again, will Kidd and his crew fight alongside the Alliance. Sighing, Kidd says he doesn’t like the World Government, the World Nobles, the Navy, or anyone they ally with. He’ll take any chance to stick it to them. Plus, he will pay his debt, calling it a blow to his pride to be indebted. Kidd tells Chitsujo that he’s got a soldier. Back in the present, Kidd thinks to himself that while he’s a selfish, villainous pirate, he won’t let a debt go unpaid, since that would make him lower than the World Government. As Kidd gets to his feet, Poww frowns and calls him a cockroach. The Arrancar then complains about how exhausting moving his weight is, but ‘the cockroach’ won’t die and he needs to destroy the enemy. Kidd chuckles at the name-calling, saying he’d fit in with the World Government with that type of thinking. Poww gets right in front of Kidd with a Sonido, and starts to repeatedly punch forward, yelling for his opponent to die. When Poww hears Kidd’s voice, he finally notices that the Pirate had leapt behind the cloud of dust after the first punch, having timed it well enough so that Poww didn’t notice. Kidd notes that while Poww has a lot of raw power, he can’t keep it under control, calling it no wonder he tires out so easily. Glaring, Poww yells for Kidd not to mock him as he sends a punch. Grinning, Kidd blocks the punch with his metallic arm, and starts shooting electricity up the Arrancar’s arm. Kidd mutters that Poww still hits like a train. A shocked Poww asks what he is, and Kidd answers that he’s the Magnet Man who will be King of the Pirates, adding that Poww is the worm to him. Poww brings his fists together, yelling for his opponent to be quiet as he slams into Kidd. The Pirate easily jumps over the fists, and starts running up Poww’s left arm. Once he’s at Poww’s face, Kidd brings back his metallic arm. Then, Kidd nails Poww in the face with a Repulsion Fist. Poww screams in pain as electricity courses through him, and Kidd yells in exertion to keep the move going. Before Poww loses consciousness, he mentally apologizes to Baraggan, and collapses. Grinning victoriously, Kidd sees Poww revert to his regular state, admitting that while he’s not one for clichés, but the bigger they are, the harder they fall. He then declares that the first level is taken. Omake 1: Hundredth Chapter Anniversary Part 9 It has a quick recap of Yang reuniting with Ruby and Weiss, plus Snake commenting how time flies in an Omake, promising that they’ll get out of this dump. He notes that the exit portal should’ve opened by now, thinking something isn’t right. Weiss sarcastically asks if this is the part where they see Snake is too much of a cheapskate to tip the help. Snake states he didn’t come by train, but doesn’t elaborate further, thinking they don’t have time to explain all the details. If the portal doesn’t show up soon, they’ll need to hide again from the Smiths. Ruby asks if that means more cardboard boxes, and Snake simply says yes. Weiss asks if they really have to do it, complaining about how cramp and sweaty they were, along with the smell of burnt plastic. Snake states he got the boxes from Otacon’s basement during inventory, so she should be blaming Otacon. Otacon asks if Snake realizes he’s listening, and the veteran sighs that it’s all in good humor. When Weiss pouts, Ruby smiles and tells her to live a little before starting to describe a childhood memory. Weiss angrily cuts her off, cursing the flashbacks and saying the Omake has been dragged out long enough. Snake agrees with that, but decides they should stall for time with the boxes until the portal is fixed, ordering the girls in. Ruby and Yang happily do so, while Weiss grumbles as she does it. Weiss then asks how Snake plans to distract Smith without the magazines, doubting they’ll be stupid enough to ignore cardboard boxes. Snake says he had a backup plan, and Weiss asks him to explain. Once recovered from the breakout and magazine burning, all the Smiths smack their heads in frustration. They note the army of cardboard boxes moving all over the place, knowing that finding their targets just got a lot more difficult. Each of the boxes are being piloted by Roombas on the inside, with some controlled by Snake and the others by Otacon. A grinning Snake says that to hide a needle, you throw it in a pile of other needles. Weiss reluctantly agrees with that. Smiling, Yang wishes that Blake were here, thinking that the cat-girl would have so much fun with the boxes. Blake sneezes, thinking someone is talking about her, and points out the problem with the portal. Seilah sighs at that, saying they should ask Yukio for help. Although, the portal device is of unfamiliar origin, meaning it’ll take him several hours for the Fullbringer to understand and fix. Ryuzaki007 says they don’t have hours, and decides to call in a favor from tech support. Seilah argues that Yukio IS the tech support. Ryu clarifies that while Yukio is the day-to-day “fix-your-computer” guy, he needs the Emergency “everything’s gone to hell” guy. Steve from Peculiar Devices Customer Service answers. Ryu explains that the device to the fourth wall sold to Blake used to be functioning until it crashed several minutes ago, and he asks for a remote access and troubleshoot. Steve says he can do that and asks for the caller’s name. Once he receives it, Steve advises him that the call will be recorded to help better customer service, and asks if he’s okay with that. Ryu frantically tells him to get back on topic. Steve explains that the model of portal device sold to Blake is having minor problems. Ryu asks if that means it’s stuck that way. Steve says yes, so the company is trying to locate all of the product and doing a total recall. Paling, Ryu withdraws the phone from his ear and informs Blake of the total recall, earning a loud curse from the Faunus. Ryu points out that this news is very upsetting. Steve asks if he took care of all customer needs in a timely and satisfactory fashion. Ryu yells that he didn’t even do anything, but Steve just keeps asking if the customer service was reliable. Ryu states the conversation is over and hangs up. When Seilah assumes things didn’t go well, Ryu calls that an understatement. He states he doesn’t know how they’ll resolve the last step of rescuing the girls, wishing for a miracle to happen. Yukio then walks up, pulls out the portal device’s plug, puts it back in, and it works. As the others gasp in shock, Yukio shrugs, saying that always works with his Wi-Fi, asking if they never considered doing that. Ryu sighs at that and says they should just get RWBY and ND out of prison already. Omake 2: Filming Usopp and Ino’s scene The director tells everyone to stand by for Usopp catching Ino, then giving the word for camera and action. Ino falls through the net, and Usopp catches her bridal style. Usopp then says his lines regarding Ino’s condition and wondering where the Medics are right now. When Ino starts to stir, Usopp notices and asks if she’s alright. She wakes up, and blushes at her savior, saying she is. Then, the opening to George Michael’s Careless Whisper starts playing, surprising the two. When Usopp and Ino yell indignantly at that, the sound guy meekly apologizes. Appearing Characters Yasopp Usopp Ino Yamanaka Eustass Kidd Choe Neng Poww Vice Admiral Maynard Hachigen Ushōda Zaku Abumi Araña Web Beth Vanderwood Reina Mikazuchi (flashback) Kaido (flashback) Jack (flashback) Sheepshead (flashback) Ginrummy (flashback) Setsudo the Temperance (flashback) Chitsujo Omake 1 Yang Xiao Long Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee Solid Snake Agent Smith Blake Belladonna Seilah Ryuzaki007 Steve Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Omake 2 Mr. Director Usopp Ino Yamanaka Abilities Magic * Thread Magic ** Escupida Telaraña (Spanish for Spit Web) ** Neta Telaraña ** Armadura Telaraña (Spanish for Weave Web) * Vegetable Magic ** Corn Whip ** Carrot Missiles ** Garden Armory ** Pepper Bombs Haki Six Powers * Shave * Black Finger Pistol ** Swarming Hornet * Moonwalk * Tempest Kick ** Boomerang * Bank Shot * Sprint Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Kido * Seisankakkei (正三角形, Equilateral Triangle) * Standing Ovation * Sōmon (Twin Gates) * Hadō #4: Byakurai * Hadō #31: Shakkahō * Hadō #33: Sōkatsui * Hadō #57: Daichi Tenyō * Hadō #68: Sōryū Tenran * Hadō #73: Sōren Sōkatsui * Rensa Han’nō Hollow Powers * Cero * Sonido Resurrección * Calderón (Spanish for "Pilot Whale") Techniques * Usopp Hammers * Usopp Rubber Band of Doom * Decapitating Wind Scythe * Supersonic Slicing Wave * Demonic Snarl * Repulsion Fist Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 107 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Survival of the Fittest Next Chapter: Chapter 109 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Memories and Legacies Category:Mount Hakobe Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign